It is known to provide with calendar applications on mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) a reminder facility. Typically, a user can set a reminder through accessing the calendar, or alternatively through a separate ‘reminder’ menu option. The setting process involves the entering of a time and date when the reminder is required to be announced, and the entering of text which is to be presented at the time of announcement. Announcement occurs at the set time and date. GB-A-2366696 describes how a reminder facility can be provided without requiring a calendar application.
Whilst reminders of the type described above are easy to set and are widely used by mobile phone users, the inventor has conceived a reminder facility with broader utility.